


The winner takes it all

by Ilovetheirlove



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetheirlove/pseuds/Ilovetheirlove
Summary: "The game is on againA lover or a friend"





	The winner takes it all

His presidency, or as many said _their_ presidency was cursed by the scandal. President and First Lady torn apart, country still there to govern. That was the end of the 90s and the end of their story, or so they thought. Divorce- a word they danced around so many times but never said out loud was in front of them on paper before they knew it. She chose the Senate, he chose his foundation. They continued to talk mainly because of Chelsea but those conversations faded away when Hillary remarried. _That man…_

  
She was sitting in an armchair in her living room in Washington. She played these memories as if it was a movie. She didn’t even want to think of his name, she was glad she divorced him 6 months ago. He was supportive of her work in the Senate, but when she started thinking about running for president, he showed his real self, a bastard. _Who do you think you are?_ and _You can’t believe you can actually win it, it will be just a waste of money._ These were his last words in the living room she was sitting in and his last words as her husband. Everyone knew she would be the strongest democratic candidate, even the republicans admitted that, so her ex-husband was just an asshole for denying it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She knew who it was. _The other ex-husband, just like in a fucking comedy._ She sighed wordlessly and got up from the armchair. Suddenly her pulse quickened. She hasn’t seen him in a while, but he called and said he wants to talk and now he was there. Before she could think further, her hand pulled the door open and their eyes met for the first time in years.  
  
-Hi Bill!  
-Hi!- he immediately opened his arms and hugged her her. She pulled him tighter. _Oh Lord, he smells so good._ But Hillary quickly snapped back to reality and untangled herself from his arms.  
\- Have a seat, would you like to drink something, I was just about to have some tea. -she went to kitchen. She could’t help but sway her hips a little more than usual as she knew he was probably watching her and the thought of that was exciting. _What are you doing?_ she surprised herself when she glanced back slightly to see if she was right.  
-Yeah, a tea sounds good- he followed her. His gaze stuck to her hips as she was walking. For a moment he could swear he saw her glancing back at him and then swaying those incredible curves more seductively. The things that woman could do to him…  
  
They casually chatted for a while but as they sat down in the living room, she knew they were about the enter a dangerous territory. He was still so attractive. As much as she wanted to deny it, he was her biggest weakness. Every time they were in the same room, she just felt herself being pulled closer to him, like a magnet.  
Bill was in awe of her from the moment they last talked on the phone. She hugged him so tightly at the door, she was pressed against him, her hand grazed his neck, like it would always do when they were married.

-So Hillary…tell me, are you going to run? – He blurted out the question.  
-Yes- She knew he was going to ask.  
-That’s what I thought- he grinned. He still had that boyish charm in his smile and that was all it took. She stared talking about her plans in detail, she laid out everything and he was more than happy to discuss them. Hours passed and soon it was dark outside, as she got up to turn the lights on and realized how long they had been talking. _Do I want him to go? No._  
-Oh my god, we talked so much, the sun went down. – Bill laughed and stood up to look outside the window. She was beside him in a heartbeat. She observed his face. _So handsome… and his lips…oh those lips._ And as if he could read her mind, he turned to face her.  
  
-How do you feel going alone into this?  
-I am not alone, I’ll have the best team and…  
-You know that’s not what I mean…- he interrupted before she could finish   
-Are you suggesting I can’t do it alone? a woman can’t be powerful without a man?- she snapped, she divorced another man for saying these things to her for god's sake.  
-You can, you have no idea how powerful you are already- _and how sexy that is_ , he also wanted to say.  
-But?- she asked  
-I am just worried about you, it’s not easy.. I.. if I could run again..I would’t do it alone- _not without you  
_ -Bill, you had your terms as president, you won, you’ve had it all, now it is just sentimentality  - she let those words out, staring coldly into his eyes. It was true no one questioned him when he decided to run. She tried to appear confident and strong but his words confused her. She sensed what he tried to say. He missed her and god knows she missed him and craved him. Ever since he called her on the phone, she couldn’t stop thinking about him.  
  
_Yes I had it all but at what cost?_ – bill thought about replying but her words just stopped his heart for a moment. She discussed her situation with many advisers, going without a spouse and being a woman, risky business but it was worth a shot. Politically she had no doubt about running, but she never considered the emotional side. _Hillary, you are lying to yourself, you have thought about it and you pushed those things far away from yourself because it reminded you of Bill. Too many memories both painful and happy, they all connected to him and now he knows it all, he is standing next to you so charismatic and so gorgeous…_ she let her thoughts wander _  
_ -You know, I am not sure you would have survived without me, yet here I am questioning everything I do- she laughed softly more at herself  
-And will you survive without me? – he finally spoke. The thought of her facing everything alone just crushed him, he was the one who let her down but he was addicted to her. Her intelligence, her strength, her body. All these years he tried to fight it but he had to see her, had to speak to her.  
  
She just stared at him, searching for words. Debating with her feelings, she wanted to slap him but also wanted to kiss him. She missed him badly. There were times when she allowed herself that feeling but showing it to him? never. In theory she might become the President of the United States, she can’t appear vulnerable, certainly not in front of him. but he… however he used to melt her with just one sentence.  
-Who will stand beside you when all of that power weighs you down? - he sensed her doubt  
-My advisers, Chelsea, my friends…-she replied quickly. He was pacing behind her, she could feel his presence even though she remained still, looking out the window. _Fuck me already_ \- she closed her eyes  
-Who will introduce you before your speeches? Like you used to do…  
-Everyone will know who I am- she replied, cutting between his words, but he stepped closer. She turned around, looking into his eyes.  
-Because I remember how those words rolled off your tongue- he leaned closer, his breath hot next to her ear. „The President of the United States” - he spoke slowly, his voice was pure desire, tempting her. Others loved her better than he did, but no one wanted her the way he could crave her. She had one second to act, either pushing him away or letting him devour her. She was used to having power, but at that moment all she wanted was Bill. She gave in, pushing her hips tightly against him, he immediately reacted. Bill smashed his mouth against hers, while his hands grabbed her backside moaning into her mouth.

  
-My gosh Hillary… you are so fucking …curvy, so hot- he groaned as his hands were grabbing her butt, pushing her even more tightly against his body.  
-Is that a complaint?- she asked, even though she knew he was crazy about her figure. He used to worry whenever she lost weight during stressful times, he just liked those curves too damn much.  
-Not at all… and I think you know it, swaying those hips just for me in the kitchen, yes I saw you- he bit her neck softly. She moaned and turned her head so he can have better access.  
-Maybe I am just messing with you and this is just a trap…- her hips were grinding against his. The high heels she was wearing seemed to pay off.  
-Then you wouldn’t let me mark you- he kissed her neck and started sucking on the sensitive skin. She couldn’t stop him and didn’t want to.  
-Mark me baby… and take all of me- she hooked one leg around him. He groaned, his cock twitching in his pants at the thought of being buried inside of her.  
-The curtains…we should move to the bedroom- she tried to sound coherent.  
-Wrap your legs around me- he kissed her again. She jumped up and did just that.  
-Upstairs, straight down the hallway- she gave the directions. They somehow stumbled up the stairs.

As the door of the bedroom closed behind them her back was pushed up against it. His hips still grinding against her, his fingers opening her blouse. He tore his mouth away, trying to get rid of her bra. He gazed at her breasts and looked up at her grinning.  
-I missed you so much-he buried his face in her chest, kissing every inch of her.  
-I missed you too…- she pulled his face up to kiss him again.  
He walked to the bed and placed her down the mattress. She stood up and pushed him down instead. She straddled him and started opening his shirt. They undressed each other in record time.  
-I want you… please-she moaned and gripped his hair, his head between her thighs.  
-As you wish Senator…or should I say Madam President?- he kissed her one last time before his lips were replaced by his fingers. She arched her back, moaning his name.  
-Please…Bill…fuck me- she struggled with words as his fingers moved in and out of her slowly, teasing her to the edge. He groaned, grabbing his painfully hard manhood and pushed inside her with one long thrust. Her thighs immediately embraced his hips. On of his hands gripped then slowly caressed her thigh, amazed by how soft and warm it felt.  
He started moving slowly, pulling out of her almost and pushing back deep.  
-You feel so fucking good…-he breathed, trying not to come right then and there.  
-Harder…baby...make me yours- she moaned into his ear, gripping his shoulders.  
  
Their lovemaking was intense and passionate. He came inside of her the moment she cried out his name. They kissed for the millionth time that night, softly and languidly.  
-This was just ..wow …amazing-she caressed his back  
-It was indeed…Madam President- he grinned.  
-We are not quite there yet you know- she smiled back at him  
-We?- he asked, never breaking eye contact.  
She was unable to say anything just nodded and pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
